supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Viral
Viral A known member of the secret society , Viral is perhaps one of the most dangerous and wild card members. Though cunning and dangerous during his life as a regular citizen, he became even more of a threat during the events of the Supocalypse. He is known for his trademark attitude of being a dick, and yelling a lot. Powers Viral is an incredibly destructive force, and certainly something to be reckoned with. However, unlike many other Supocalypse members, instead of getting more than one power, he was only gifted with Electron Manipulation. His manipulation of the sub-atomic particle though is not strong enough to be of any real use to create anything. In fact Viral isn't even any good at controlling electricity. As such he cannot fire lightning bolts or fire plasma or anything of the sort. Instead, Viral is good at obliterating them, or draining them of energy. Viral can effect and change the amount of energy in something, or remove it completely thus obliterating it and causing the atoms to fall apart. He is also capable of altering the push and pull of electrons, allowing him to create energy fields in which things speed down, speed up, or even lose their gravitational pull. He appears to use this power to create his tail giving him the illusion of flight. Pre-Virus Before the virus hit, Viral was a hot shot. One of the Illuminate's high ranking members by birth, he was raised with little rules or restrictions. Given far too much money and power, he became one of the most destructive members in the Illuminate. The law couldn't touch him, and neither could anyone in the Illuminate. As such he was a key operative for high-key missions that attracted a lot of attention and suspicion. These typically involved riding tanks through streets, wandering around with a rocket laucher, or heli-assults. Though despite the destructive nature of his missions, they were always quickly covered up, ignored by the media, or considered confidential by governments. His knack for destruction is exactly why he was one of the Illuminate members that actually personally activated the virus that brought about the Supocalypse. Viral was tasked with releasing the virus in New York. Though he was not the only operative to be tasked with such a challenge, Viral got his nickname due to the fact that he not only infected New york, but by releasing the virus in an airport, is directly responsible for spreading it to most of the world. Viral was assigned to spread the virus to several more places, and is possibly the one of the only people on Earth who has come into contact with the virus directly on more than one occassion,. This had a clear effect on his appearance, as well as the stability of his powers. S-Men Viral Viral in S-Men is significantly different than his standard Supocalypse counterpart. Due to never setting off the Supocalypse virus himself, he retained his normal human features. He maintains his regular Electron manipulation, and elemental intagibility. He is incredibly stupid and stoned most of the time though which he claims are part of his powers. Category:Illuminate‏‎ Category:Science